


Reverend Amos Howell Bought

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Supergirl should be happy with the new treats I bought for her recently* Reverend Amos Howell thought.





	Reverend Amos Howell Bought

I never created Superman TAS canon.

*Supergirl should be happy with the new treats I bought for her recently* Reverend Amos Howell thought as he smiled and prepared a sermon for hours.

THE END


End file.
